warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Longknife
]] Commander Longknife, as he is known in the Low Gothic tongue, or Shas'O R'myr in the Tau Lexicon, led the Tau Empire's invasion of the Imperial Mining World of Taros, called by the Tau T'ros. As the Tau Empire's Third Sphere Expansion began under the bold leadership of O'Shaserra (Commander Shadowsun), the Tau Fire Caste's Supreme Commander, Tau forces began to seek out new planets in the Eastern Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy that were suitable for colonisation. This fresh mobilisation of the Tau Empire’s military strength required the development of new military technology and many new leaders to be recruited from the Fire Caste. One such commander was Shas'ar'tol R'myr, who made excellent use of the latest experimental technology, including the XV8 Crisis battlesuit. At the start of the Third Sphere Expansion R’myr was awarded a command position under O'Shaserra, and was responsible for several long-range raids against human colonies. R'myr first success came when he commanded the successful defence of the Tau world of Fi'rios against invading Orks. His growing reputation as a reliable, dedicated and tactically astute leader was sealed by his command of the Tau’s campaign to capture the Imperium of Man's desert Mining World of Taros. The Taros Campaign Taros was an Imperial frontier Mining World in the Eastern Fringe of the Segmentum Ultima and Tau Water Caste diplomats had long been in contact with its Imperial Planetary Governor, trading luxury goods for the planet’s rare heavy metal strategic mineral resources. Both sides had benefited from the arrangement, but it was just the first step in the Tau’s long term plan to eventually incorporate the planet into their expanding Empire. When the Planetary Governor’s illegal contact with the Tau was discovered by the Administratum in the course of a desire to speed up Imperial mining operation to increase industrial production in preparation for the defence of the Cadian Gate during Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade, the Imperium's response was swift and powerful. A Space Marine strike forcecomprising a reinforced company of the Avening Sons Chapter was dispatched to remove the governor from power and execute him, thus sending a strong message to the encroaching Tau that the Imperium would fight to keep Taros. Facing execution for their crimes, the Planetary Governor and the world's mine owning aristocracy turned to the Tau as an ally. Negotiations saw Tau forces invited onto Taros to protect the planet and Shas'O R'myr led the first secret landings. His forces engaged the Avenging Sons Space Marines who arrived on the world using drop pods from their strike cruiser in orbit and after fierce fighting around the governor’s palace drove them from the planet because of their superior numbers. Following this victory,R'myr moved against the governor himself, removing him from power and quickly disarming his Tarosin Planetary Defence Forces. The Tau commander also ordered the desert planet’s Adeptus Arbites precinct surrounded and destroyed. The planet was now under the martial rule of the Tau and the Imperium again responded, launching a large army comprised of Tallarn Imperial Guard Regiments against the Tau defenders in a counter-invasion. The fighting on Taros was fierce. For 100 days the Tau fought a mobile, defensive campaign across Taros' savage deserts. Masterminded by R’myr the Imperial Guard forces were worn down, broken and eventually forced to evacuate the planet with heavy losses, allowing the Tau Empire to bribng the Greater Good to yet another strategically important world. Loss of Ethereal Aun'Vre During the Taros Campaign the Imperium attempted to assassinate R’myr using an agent of the Officio Assassinorum's Eversor Temple. The attempt failed, but R’myr’s mentor and guide, the Ethereal Aun’Vre, was killed in the attack. Driven by grief and a desire for vengeance, R’myr personally led the final assault on the Imperium’s landing fields that ended the Taros Campaign in a complete victory for the Tau Empire. R’myr swore vengeance against the Imperium of Man for the death of Aun’Vre. The Ethereal’s death at the hands of an Assassin has deeply affected the once-serene Commander, and as time passes his grief and hatred towards humanity and the Imperium grows stronger. Experimental Weaponry Shas'O R'myr's personal XV8 Crisis Battlesuit is the very latest incarnation of the advanced Tau XV8 Crisis Battlesuit. It not only boasts the use of a unique experimental weapon, the Double-Barrelled Plasma Rifle, but also contains various modifications to the suit's defences such as a strengthened Shield Generator and a modified Tau Vehicle Flechette discharger built directly into the armour. R'myr is also often accompanied by a dedicated bodyguard in an experimental advanced XV-81, XV-84 or XV-89 variant of the Crisis Battlesuit. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' es:Shas'o R'myr Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Characters Category:L